fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda Warriors: The Wind's Breath
(A/N) This is a Warriors and Legend of Zelda crossover, and basically The Wind Waker. If this is different it's because I don't have the game and/or this is MY version. The Leaders are based off of Aria Snow's (from Fanfiction.net) Characters ONLY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!!!﻿ Link- A green tom with brown paws and forelegs with green eyes. Tetra- An indigo-colored she-cat with cream colored paws and ocean blue eyes. Princess Zelda- A light pink silk-furred she-cat with ocean blue eyes Aryll- A light blue she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Ganondorf- A black tom covered in red swirl-like markings and has amber eyes. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule- A red tom with blue eyes. Medli- A light brown she-cat with golden eyes. Makar- A small green tom with brown eyes and white paws. Powerstar- A red she-cat with striking silver eyes. Is the Leader of Power. Couragestar- A green she-cat with striking silver eyes. Is the Leader of Courage. Wisdomstar- A blue she-cat with striking silver eyes. Is the Leader of Wisdom. Prolouge A green she-cat stared down at the Starpool, her silver eyes glowing with curiosity. The Starpool showed a green tom, around six moons, padding up to the Watchtower on his island. A red she-cat with the same silver eyes stalked up to the green she-cat and looked at the tom through the Starpool. "Couragestar? Are you serious?" The red she-cat looked at the tom with scorn. "He's barely an apprentice!" "Yes, Powerstar. He's definetly the one." Couragestar﻿ meowed. "This must be the reincarnation of the Hero of Time! I can feel it." "Yes," A blue she-cat who had her sisters' silver eyes padded up to them. "This must be the one the Creators of Destiny told us about." Powerstar sighed. "Very well. If Wisdomstar says he is the one, then who am I to disagree? But I do have one question..." Powerstar turned to face Wisdomstar. "What about the other one? The flame-colored she-cat of the faraway clan?" "Do not worry," Wisdomstar strode in between her sisters to gaze at the Starpool. "If this apprentice is truly the one, then their destinies shall be intertwined." Chapter 1 - Young Tom's Birthday A young blue she-cat padded out of her den. "Big brother!" she yowled. She padded in the direction of the Watchtower. "Big brother!" A green tom with brown forelegs and paws was curled up on the Watchtower, sleeping. "Link! I knew you'd be here!" The tom, Link, whipped around, only to relax as he reconized the blue she-cat as his younger sister, Aryll. "Hey, Aryll." Link meowed. "What's new?" "Grandma wants to give you a present. She says it's very special." Aryll turned her head in the direction of the den. "You should go see her." "Alright, Aryll," Link turned toward the ladder. "I'll be right back." Link climbed down and raced toward his den. "Grandma? I'm here!" A cream she-cat, Link's Grandma, turned around. Clenched between her teeth was a brilliant blue collar, the color of the ocean. "Happy birthday, Link." She gave the collar to him. "Grandma, don't kittypets wear this?" "Not this one, Link. It's very special. The Hero of Time himself wore this." Link put it on eagerly. "Now go play with your sister. You'll want to run around a bit before your apprentice ceremony." Link dashed outside and up the Watchtower again. Aryll was looking out onto the sea. "Will I ever see the world beyond Outset Island?" she wondered quietly. She turned around to face Link. "Oh, hi Link! Nice collar﻿!" Aryll stroked the collar with one small paw. "I got a present for you too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She meowed, handing out her favorite telescope. "Thanks, Aryll! Let's try it out!" He peered through the telescope and saw a large brown tom, the postman, sorting through the letters in his Delivery Bag. Suddenly his sister started yowling in terror. "LINK! LOOK UP THERE! IN THE SKY!!!" Link pointed the telescope upwards to see a huge bird. In it's talons it held an indigo-colored she-cat. The bird was moving quickly, as if trying to flee from something. Link turned the telescope to find a ship. Pirates! ''He thought fearfully. The pirates were shooting cannon balls at the bird. Finally, one hit the huge bird in the face, and it dropped the she-cat. "I gotta go save her, don't I?" "Yep!" Chapter 2 - The Forest "Well, how am I supposed to do that?" Link meowed with an edge to his voice. "Well, you should go to Orca. Hopefully you'll leave with slightly sharper claws." Link looked down at his paws and unsheathed his claws. Aryll was right. His claws were short and blunt. "Ok. See ya, Aryll." Link would soon regret saying those words. He climbed down the ladder again and headed for his neighbor's den. "Orca?" "Link! What's the problem?" Link opened his mouth to speak but Orca spoke first. "Well, whatever it is, it is no laughing matter. Have you come for a bit of training?" Link nodded. "Very well." Orca leapt for Link, but Link dodged and slid under the black tom's white underbelly, raking it with his claws. After a few more rounds, the two stopped. They had a few scratches, nothing serious. "Good job, Link! This session is officially over." Link turned to leave to den. He didn't hear Orca say "May StarClan light your path." Link padded up the path, sqeezing between a line of trees, crossing a bridge with a missing board, and went inside a cave. He found himself in a large forest. Looking around, he saw the she-cat hanging on a branch by her scruff. The branch was piercing it. ''Ouch, Link thought. He crawled through a hollow log, only to see some weird monster up ahead. Good thing I sharpened my claws on one of those trees. He charged out, yowling, toward the strange creature. The creature tried to knock Link off balance at first, but that was hard, considering his small size. Link had an idea. He started dashing around the weirdo in a circle, confusing it. After the creature was clearly dizzy, Link leapt on it's back and tore at it. The creature crumpled to the ground with a pained howl before disintegrating. Shrugging, Link continued. After leaping over a ledge, Link heard something unusual. He turned to see smaller versions of the huge bird carrying two more of the creatures. For StarClan's sake! ''he thought. The birds dropped the monsters, and Link used his new move on both of them, finishing them quickly. "Ugh..." Link turned to see the she-cat had woken up. ''About time too. The stranger eyes widened as she realized she was hanging by her own scruff. She began to struggle, but the branch, unable to support her much longer, broke and the indigo-colored she-cat hit the ground with a thud. "OOOOOUUUUCH!!!" She yowled. Link leapt up to face her. The she-cat looked at the collar with slight interest in her blue eyes. "What's with the collar?" she asked. "Well, whatever. So where am I?" Suddenly a loud yowl came from behind her. "Miss! MISS TETRA!!!" A large, muscular green tom came running from another cave to face the she-cat, apperantly Tetra. "Oh, I was so worried! When that bird dropped you on the summit I thought for sure you'd-" The tom didn't finish his sentence. "Waoit, so that bird dropped me on a mountain? How nice of it!" Tetra meowed sarcastically. Well, aren't you a smart one? Link thought. Tetra turned to the cave the tom came from. "Well don't just stand there, Gonzo! LET'S GO! Time to repay our debt to that mangy piece of crow-food in full!" "But Miss, what about this kit?" Gozo asked. I'M NOT A KIT!!! ''Link yowled in his mind.'' "Don't worry about him! Come on!" Tetra raced inside the cave with Gonzo right behind her. "Wow. These cats are crazy." Link muttered before following them. Chapter 3 - Setting Sail Link padded out of the cave to find himself in front of that bridge again. Aryll was on the other side, waving her tail in greeting. "Hello, big brother!" Aryll called out to Link. Link smiled and waved back with his tail. Aryll started padding across the bridge when Link heard a familiar cry. The large bird had returned. It quickly swooped up Aryll and was flying away. "LIIIINK!!!" "Aryll! NOOOO!" Without thinking, Link hurled himself off of the edge of the cliff, realizing at the last moment that it was useless. He felt claws digging into his forepaw, and the falling stopped. "Stupid kit! Get a hold of yourself! There's nothing you can do!" Tetra's voice came from above him. As he watched the bird fly off into the distance, he felt one tear fall. Back on the beach, Link padded up to Tetra as she and her crew were preparing to leave. "Tetra, can I come with you to find my sister?" "What!? You want to come with us?" Tetra meowed in disbelief. No, I want to stay and eat some cookies. Of course I want to come! Link thought angrily. "Do you know what you're asking? We're pirates. You know, PIRATES! The terror of the seas!" Oh, I'm so scared now. ''Link was growing impatient. "And to sum it up, you losing you're sister doesn't have anything to do with us." ''What?! This has everything to do with you! "And how do you figure that?" A brown tom, the postman, confronted the Pirates. "Hey! What do you want, butting in on somecat's conversation!" Gonzo retorted. Like you were in this conversation! "Please!" The postman rolled his eyes. "All I want to say is if you big bad pirates," Link could sense the sarcasm in his voice, "hadn't come to this quiet little island, that poor kit wouldn't have gotten snatched by that bird!" "And just what do you mean by that!?" Tetra retorted. Mouse-brain! His words are as clear as day! "Just be quiet ''for a moment and I'll tell you!" The postman hissed. "You know because of my job, I travel much of the time. As a result I hear many things. Have you heard word that all young she-cats are being kidnapped from all regions of the Great Sea?" Tetra looked uncomfortable. "No matter. Whether you heard it or not, she-cats with blue eyes have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And I do believe that that kit had blue eyes...much like ''you do!" Now Tetra looked extremely uncomfortable. The postman continued. "Now, I don't think it would be unwise to take Link with you, after all, he was the one who saved you from the monsters, so you owe him." "I don't need you to tell me that!" Tetra turned to Link. "Fine. But you have to say good-bye to your family and friends, 'cause you'll be gone for a while." Link turned and left quickly. He didn't like the idea of traveling with her. Link said his good-byes, then returned to the ship. "You ready?" Link nodded. They climbed on board. By the time one of the pirates banged the gong, everycat on Outset Island was on the shore, wishing Link luck. Link waved his tail sadly. Outset Island was the only place he'd ever known. Then he turned to see his Grandma watching from outside the den. Linkwaved to her too, and didn't show any sign of stopping. "Ugh, how much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Link turned around to see Tetra. " Are you sure you wanna do this. Seriously, think about it. I can just tell you're going to get more and more sentimental from here on out." Cocky, aren't you? "There's still time, ya know. Are you sure we shouldn't just take you back to your island?" Link turned away from Tetra's gaze and looked to the fading Outset Island, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't going back. Chapter 4 - The Most Boring Trip Ever Link turned to see what he could do, when Tetra's annoyed voice came from behind him. "Hey! Kit! You can't just hang out here! You'll get in everycat's way! Go see Niko. He'll find something for you to do." "Alright," Link turned to stare at Tetra, his eyes burning with anger. "And by the way, I'm NOT a kit!!!" Link turned and closed the door before Tetra could say anything else. Link padded down some stairs into a large room with hanging lanterns and platforms, where a cream tom his age was waiting. "Hi. Are you Niko?" "Yep!" Niko meowed cheerfully. "Ok, swabbie! I'm going to test you!" Niko pointed to the platforms with his tail. "Let's see if you can get to the other side before the platforms go down!" Niko pressed a switch, and the platforms rose. "If you ever need to reset the time, just press that switch over there." Niko pointed to another switch across the room. Then the cream tom leapt onto the closest platform. "Watch this!" Niko leapt onto one of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling, digging his claws into the rope. Then he leapt onto the next platform, and repeated, until he reached the other side of